custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mazrek (Divided We Fall Alternate Universe)
Mazrek is a male Skakdi of Air residing in the Divided We Fall Alternate Universe. History Early Life Unlike most of the Matoran Universe's population, Mazrek did not begin his life on Spherus Magna. Instead, he and the rest of the Skakdi were created by Mata Nui and placed on Zakaz, where they lived in peace for a number of years. However, 75,000 years go, Makuta Spiriah arrived on Zakaz and saw potential to create an army for the Brotherhood of Makuta out of the Skakdi. Mazrek was then given the Elemental Power of Air, Dizziness Eyebeams, and the ability to see wether someone was lying or not. Additionally, Mazrek, alongside the rest of the Skakdi, had their faces transformed, each sporting a permanent smile and spines on the outside of their backs. Spiriah then left a squad of Visorak on Zakaz to keep an eye on the Skakdi in his absence. Civil War However, Mazrek and his species became aware of their newfound powers. After the Skakdi leaders of the island couldn't decide who to lead it, they formed armies and went to war with each other. During this war, Mazrek served under a warlord who's army eventually fell to the warlord known as Nektann. Nektann then took the leader and most of the soldier, including Mazrek, prisoners. However, the leader of Mazrek's army was secretly taken to The Pit by the Order of Mata Nui. Imprisonment Mazrek was then taken to one of Nektann's imprisonment camps, where he spent the next 60,000 years living in. During this time, he grew acquainted to a fellow Skakdi named Hakann, leading to both attempting escape from the camp many times, failing until 7,000 years ago, where they managed to escape in the middle of the night. Travels After escaping, Hakann heard of a fortress that held something valuable in it guarded by Toa. After meeting another Skakdi, Vezok, the three decided to find the fortress and steal from it. However, Mazrek abandoned the two Skakdi in fear he would be killed, and started traveling across the Matoran universe. One day, Mazrek arrived on the island of Visorak, where he was taken by the island's eponymous Rahi to their leaders, Roodaka and Sidorak. They allowed him to live, but warned him that if they found him again on their land, they would allow the Visorak to kill him on sight. Post-Great Cataclysm After the Great Cataclysm, Mazrek returned to his home island of Zakaz after hearing several of the armies there fell as an aftermath of the earthquake that shook the Matoran Universe. He then resided in the more populated areas on Zakaz, but after failing to find an occupation that would suit him, he became a thief, and started stealing from homeless Skakdi, markets, and taverns in order to find what he needed. One day, Mazrek was approached by two strangers, but unknown to him, those two strangers were the Order of Mata Nui agents Trimuna and Botar. After taking him to the back room of a Tavern, the two agents swiftly abducted Mazrek and took him to Daxia, where he was placed in a cell. To be written. Personality and abilities Mazrek is selfish and stubborn, only taking command from those at the highest level, and refusing to do what anybody else tells him to. This has caused his to be involved in many brawls and fights, most of he won. He would steal anything from anyone, and would abandon his allies if he could find a way to live. Mazrek's powers include using the Element of Air with another Skakdi, dizziness Eyebeams, which allow him to shoot Eyebeams that make his enemies dizzy or light-headed. He can also tell wether someone is lying or not, which makes him a master liar and come up with nearly-believable lies. Mazrek's original weapon was a javelin, but lost it when he was captured by Nektann's army. He then created a prison knife out of some solid Protodermis, which he used for self defense while in the imprisonment camp. Following this, he abandoned the knife for a short sword while traveling, but traded it for a dagger when he became a thief. He has since lost it after being abducted by the Order of Mata Nui. Appearances *''Eyesight'' - First Appearance Trivia *If Matoro58 would have an actor play Mazrek in a movie, it would be Edward Norton. *Mazrek has a missing toe on his left foot, which is something Matoro58 decided to include in the characters actual appearance when he found he didn't have a spare for Mazrek.